Bionic Girl
by YawenIlleon
Summary: When a bionic girl stumbles into the Bionic Academy with no memories and no idea what her powers are, what's going to happen? Is it some sort of a trap? Or is this the newest member of the team? Add a plane about to crash and this story just got interesting.
1. Chapter 1

Chase Davenport had never known a girl his age very well (other than his older sister, Bree, but she didn't count) until the day he met a small, dark-eyed, serious looking girl – about seventeen or eighteen years old. It was between classes on the Bionic Island and Chase was coding an antivirus software for their bionic chips when the subway rattled in. That wasn't unusual at all. It was always coming and going with supplies and students. Chase didn't even turn his head when the doors opened. But he did after a minute passed and nothing happened.

"Um, excuse me. This is a restricted area. Can I help you?" He asked curtly addressing the girl who stood stiffly on the platform. She didn't answer. In fact, she didn't even move.

"Um hello?" Chase tried again. This time walking right up to her. Still no response, even when he waved a hand in front of her face. She just kept starring that same vacant stare.

"This is weird." Chase said to himself. "Hello?" Still nothing. "Maybe if I…" Chase thought and scanned her. The result was way more than he ever expected.

"Raahhh!" The girl yelled springing into action. She lept and seemed to float in the air before delivering a hard-left kick.

"Hey!" Chase gasped in surprise. The girl was already attacking again yelling something that sounded like Japanese.

"Okay, that's enough." Chase said calling on his staff. "Take that!" He knocked her back adding an electrical impulse which blew her into the opposite wall where she slumped. Chase collapsed his staff before using the intercom on his watch.

"Adam, Bree, get down Douglass and meet me in training room 1."

"Copy that, be there in five." Then Chase started dragging the girl with him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay, what did you call us all the way here for?" Bree asked walking in with Adam and Leo close behind, sounding annoyed.

"Yeah man, this had better be good." Leo added. "I was in the middle of a very important phone call."

"Janel." Adam explained, making a face.

"Where's Douglass?" Chase asked brushing off their questions.

"Don't worry, I'm here." Douglass said sauntering in. "Now, what's this about anyway?"

"This." Chase said spinning a chair around to reveal the girl tied down and unconscious.

"Who is that?!" Leo asked.

"That's what I've been trying to figure out." Chase said.

"Naw." Adam shook his head. "Don't bother, she's not your type."

"So why'd you call us here?" Bree asked.

"Because" Chase said explaining, "She's bionic like us."

"Whoa, cool." Adam said.

"But where'd she come from?" Douglass asked.

"No idea. The train just randomly brought her here, but at first it was really odd like she was frozen or something and then she started attacking me in Japanese."

"Ooo, I'll take some sushi." Adam said hearing the word Japanese mentioned.

"Then why isn't she waking up?" Bree asked.

"I don't know. I didn't think I hit her _that_ hard." Adam laughed like that was funny. Chase just gave him the evil eye.

"And you say she's bionic?" Douglass asked again.

"Yeah, see for yourself." Chase said scanning her again. The effect was immediate. The girl bolted upright in the chair, ready to fight and found that her hands were tied down.

"行かせて! 行かせて!" She exclaimed in Japanese trying to get free.

"Are you sure those ropes are going to hold?" Leo asked backing away.

"Look." Chase said holding his hands up so that she could see that both were empty. "Noone's going to hurt you. Who are you anyway?" The girl calmed down only a little before saying.

"你好? こんにちは? Bonjour? Hola? नमस्ते? Здравствуйте? Hello?"

"What?" Adam asked clearing his ear.

"Hello?" the girl tried again.

"Do – you – speak – English?" Chase asked speaking slowly.

"Of course I do nitwit. Now will someone tell me why on earth I'm tied up to a chair and where I am?" She said looking around for the first time.

"Wait a minute. You don't remember attacking me? Or the train?" Chase asked.

"Of course I do."

"Hey, what gives?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, why'd you go nuts? Who are you anyway?"

"Untie me and I'll tell you." She challenged. Chase thought about it for a minute before reaching for the ropes. Douglass grabbed him.

"Chase, what're you doing?!"

"Do you want to find out who she is and how she got her bionics or not?"

"For once, I'm with Douglass." Bree said. "I mean, we don't know anything about her. If she's trustworthy or not."

"C'mon guys. We're all here. She's outnumbered, what could possibly go wrong?"

"You ask that question." Leo said, but before anyone could argue Adam said.

"Okay then." And promptly cut through her ropes with his heat vision. She jumped out of the chair and everyone tensed ready for a fight.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh relax." The girl said rubbing her wrists.

"So who are you and how'd you get on the train?"

"My name, since you asked so nicely, is Atlanta and I –" She frowned causing a wrinkle in her forehead. "I – I –"

"What's wrong?" Chase asked.

"I – I don't know. I can't remember anything before the train!" She panicked pulling at her hair.

"Don't worry, I do that all the time." Adam smiled.

"Can't you at least tell us who gave you bionics?" Douglass pressed and then shrugged when Chase shot him a look. "What? Just saying."

"Bayne, Wayne I – I don't know!" Atlanta shouted looking frenzied like a cornered animal. Something sparked and Atlanta's face twitched. She grabbed her head moaning.

"What's happening?" Leo shouted.

"I don't know!" Chase shouted back, a position he wasn't used to being in. Atlanta rose off the ground slowly levitating in mid air.

"Cool!" Adam exclaimed. "Where'd you learn to fly?"

"What? I –" Atlanta said opening her eyes and realizing that her head was almost touching the top of the ceiling. "What's happening to me?" She cried.

"Someone, do something!" Bree shouted. Everyone looked at Douglass.

"What? Me? Fine." Gingerly Douglass stepped towards the girl who was staring down at them with wide frightened eyes.

"Um, good girl. Down girl." His patronizing tone, if not his words got through to Atlanta.

"My name is Atlanta and I'm not your dog." She said crossing her arms and frowning from the ceiling. She sank slightly.

"That's it." Chase said jumping in. "The calmer you are the lower you'll sink." Atlanta closed her eyes and slowly she came back down to earth.

"You can fly?" Bree asked. Atlanta looked a little shocked.

"I guess so."

"What else can you do?" Douglass wanted to know.

"Here we go again." Bree rolled her eyes. "Dejavu."

"Je ne sais pas." Atlanta responded in French. She stopped and tried again. "Bonjour?"

"French! I want French fries!" Adam said.

"I don't speak French!" Atlanta said this time in English.

"So, she speaks French." Adam shrugged. "That's nothing compared to my macho muscle." He flexed a bicep.

"Te lo dije. No hablo francés." Atlanta said this time in Spanish.

"Cool, you know Spanish too?" Adam asked.

"What in the world is going on?" Atlanta said in English again.

"I get it." Douglass piped up. "Whenever someone says something in another language it must trigger something or other and you start speaking in that language."

"Let's test her." Chase suggested eagerly. "Say something in Swahili."

"Uh, does anyone here know Swahili?" Bree asked giving Chase a 'duh' look.

"Fine then how about this. Wie lautet dein Name?" Sure enough, Atlanta started spewing German.

„Gentlemen, and lady." Douglass added for Bree. „I think we just got ourselves a new student."


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Chase was still trying to program the main computer when Atlanta ran in.

„Chase, where's Douglass? I need to find him!"

„I don't know, why?"

„I just remembered one of my bionic abilities."

„You mean other than translating and flying?"

„I remembered them too. It's not exactly flying it's more of a manipulation of geogravity. And acording to Newton's law since I exhert my gravity on other objects I can move object too, see." She turned to a practice pole and held out her hand. It rose into the air.

„That's great!" Chase exclaimed. „What's your new one?" Atlanta's face grew grim as she said it.

„Suspended animation."

„You're kidding right?" Chase said in disbelif. Atlanta shook her head.

„Science hasn't even thought it possible, but then this is great for you isn't it?"

„It would be if I could control it." Chase frowned trying to figure out what was wrong. Atlanta wasn't happy, but why? If it were him he would be over the moon.

„I can go into suspended animation, but I can't wake up without an external sort of stimulus. Things could even send me into suspended animation and I wouldn't be able to do anything about it." Chase snapped his fingers together.

„That's why you were acting so strange on the trane. You were in suspended animation. It makes perfect sense."

„I'm basically like a TV anyone can turn on or off."

„My scan..." Chase mused. „Every time I scanned you it must've brought you out of animation. Do you mind?" He asked. Atlanta nodded. The blue light of Chase's scan flickered over her body and she froze.

„Awesome!" Chase whooped waving a hnd in front of her face. He was so excited tht he hugged her which was a little hard to do to someone so stiff. Quickly Chase scanned Atlanta again. She blinked looking dazed.

„It worked!" Chase explained. „My scan must trigger something in your chip. It's like an on-off button." Atlanta shivered. „What's wrong?"

„Please, please don't tell anyone about my suspended animation."

„Why not?" Chase asked in disbelief. If he could do something that cool he'd be shouting it to the world.

„I just don't want people thiking that they can turn me on and off like you just did." Suddenly Chase felt a little bad.

„Okay," He breathed „Your seceret is safe."

„Thank you." Suddenly a little red light started blinking on the computer screen.

„No, no, no, no this is not good!" Chase said sliding back into his chair.

„What's wrong?" Atlanta asked.

„My code. I've been trying to glitch-proof it for two days. It's gone too long. If I can't fix it in the next two minutes it'll automatically be deleted."

„Can't you run a software of something?"

„No." Codes popped up on screen and Atlanta froze. Chase was too busy to notice.

„I think..." Atlanta said as though in a stupor. She reached for the outlet. Chase caught sight of Atlanta sticking her finger directly into the outlet!

„No! Don't!" A wave of blue electricity rolled over her and the computer screen went black.


	5. Chapter 5

Rebooting...rebooting... the word blinked on screen. The program uploaded automaically without a glitch in sight. Atlanta sat up off the ground and Chase uncovered his eyes.

„How did you...?" Chase asked looking at the screen. „It's fixed somehow, you fixed it!"

„It was simple really, I went through the codes with a firewall and tied up loose ends you'd missed in sub section C1 and 2." Atlanta stopped looking surprised at her sudden fount of technical knowledge. „I know this program now, inside and out. Somehow I was inside the program."

„I think we just found another one of your abilities, Atlanta."

 _Cool, I hope Chase doesn't think I'm weird._ Atlanta thought.

„What did you just say?" Chase asked hearing her thoughts. _This is so cool!_ He shouted in his head, blasting Atlanta with his excitement.

 _I don't understand how we're doing this._ Atlanta thought-asked. _Make it stop!_

 _I don't know how._ Leo and Bree looked in from the door of one of the training rooms.

„Well, this is the strangest conversation I've ever heard." Leo said.

„Agreed." Bree concurred. „Goes to show, nerds of a feather flock together."

 _Wait, I've got it!_ Chase jumped up. _It was my program you fixed right?_

 _Yeah, so?_

 _My coding fingerprints are all over it. When you fixed it you must've also downloaded my fingerprint skematic meaning..._

 _Meaning what?_

 _We can telecomunicate._

 _So you can hear every thought I have light what I had for breakfast, or that I think Adam's mindless and that you're kind of cute?_ The look on Chase's face said yes

 _Get it to stop!_

 _Wait, I have an idea. This is just like a file right? So you just have the file open now. Try putting it into a folder. Just quit accessing it and it should –_ His mind's voice cut out as Atlanta telepathically created a folder for Chase and sealed it off.

 _Can you hear me now?_ Atlanta thought. No response.

„It's gone." Atlanta breathed. She thought Chase looked disapointed, but the next minute he was back to normal.

„We are so telling Douglass about this!"


	6. Chapter 6

As they headed for Douglass' lab Atlanta seceretly tapped back into Chase's file. Yes it was eavesdropping and yes Atlanta felt bad about spying on him, but she was more curious than sorry.

 _Not this hall._ Chase was thinking. _The third door on the right. I hope Douglas is there. I wish big D were here to meet Atlanta. I'll bet he might even ask her to join the team if-_ he never finished the thought. _Her abilities are so cool. Almost as cool as mine. I wonder what she thinks of me. I hope she isn't sore about my accidentally knocking her out. I hope we can be friends, but if I try to be friends maybe that'll just scare her off like all the other girls I've ever met – or haven't met._ They entered the lab and Chase's brain went up a notch. Complex equations, numbers nad math things started streaming through Atlanta's head.

„Douglass, you'll never guess what we just found!"

„Not now Chase!" Douglass waved him off.

„What'd you mean now now? It's amazing!"

„I said, not now. There's a jetliner with hundreds of people on board and no piolet. I need you, Bree, and Adam to suit-up."

„Where's Leo?"

„Janel called."

„Nevermind." Chase ran out of the lab. Atlanta didn't know what she should do. Try and follow Chase or stay in the lab.

„Hey! You!" Douglass called.

„Who? Me?"

„Do you see anyone else?" He had a point. „I need you to stand here and watch the screen. When this gauge gets to ten percent press this button."

„Wow, you really trust me don't you?"

„No, it's just that Leo's not around."

„Oh." Atlanta watched the screen, but got an even better idea. The outlet was right under her nose and Douglass wasn't watching. She made a mental folder for Douglass' computer. She did not want it talking to her all the time, but now Atlanta could master mind everything. It was crystal clear.

„Calculating trajectory, hit it!" Douglass shouted. Atlanta slammed the button down and the team's plane landed. Atlanta had been listening in on Douglass' computer since she'd been pushed to the back, when and SOS message poppued up.

„Douglass!" It was Bree. „We're in trouble. Chase's chip malfunctioned and he's turned into Spike!"

„I thought he glitch-proofed himself." Douglass said.

„Wait, who's Spike?" Atlanta asked.

„Send back up!" Bree shouted.

„Is the plane down?" Douglass inquired.

„We're going to crash!" and then Bree's com link cut out.

„Who's Spike?" Atlanta demanded.

„Not now!" Douglass waved her off. „I need to lock onto their coordinates and send them to Leo. Maybe he can – I dunno, do something." A plan formed in Atlanta's head so quickly it scared her, but if she was going to save her friends she needed to act fast. Funny, Atlanta thought, I didn't know a thing about who they are or who I am, but yet I am willing to risk my life for them. She made sure Douglass wasn't looking and tapped back into his computer for the coordinates before slipping out of the room as quietly as possible. Time to put that flying power to good use.


	7. Chapter 7

Atlanta couldn't remember having ever flown so fast before, but she did then. There was the airliner plane rocketing towards the ground. The wholde side was ripped open so she had no problem getting in. The entire plane was shaking so badly Atlanta thought for sure it would fall apart. She hear a shout from the cockpit. Chase.

„Don't tell me what to do you nitwit!" He was snarling at one of the incompitant piolets when Atlanta arrived. Atlanta looked for Adam, but Bree spotted her and shouted.

„What're you doing?"

„I came to help!"

„How? We're going to crash!" The piolet covered his face.

„There's no time to explain!" Atlanta shouted. „Snap Chase out of it, he needs to land the plane!"

„What about crashing?"

„Leave that to me!" Atlanta said running back to the belly of the plane where it was more centered and called upon gravity to reverse with all of her might. The plane creaked and groaned. Atlanta could feel a hot burning sensation in the pit of her stomach. It felt like fire. Atlanta was fairly certain she'd never had to do anything like this before.

„Bree! Hurry!" Atlanta gasped.

„I'm trying!" Chase stormed into the berth with Bree close behind. She said something to Atlanta, but Atlanta wasn't responding. Her eyes were closed and all of her concentration was on keeping the plane in the air. Blood pounded in her head. She wasn't going to be able to hold the plane much longer. Tears started straming down her cheeks from the effort.

„Chase!" Atlanta pleaded. „Snap out of it, please, Chase." Bree's eyes widened as Atlanta gave one strangled breath and collapsed unmoving in a heep. Chase blinked his eyes dazedly.

„Atlanta!" Chase shouted seeing her passed out.

A warm soft light touched Atlanta's eyes. She was back on the Bionic Island in a room she'd never seen before. Her insides felt like they'd turned to water, but at least she was alive.

„Hey everyone!" Douglass called as Atlanta sat up. „Look who finally decided to get up."

„Hey! Great!" Adam said.

„Yeah, you were amazing!" Bree said.

„And I can't believe I missed all the fun." Leo complained.

„Want some lunch?" Bree asked.

„No thanks." Atlanta said „Just let me catch my breath for a bit. What exactly happened?"

„I've never seen anything like it before." Bree said. „Chase just suddenly turned back to normal thanks to you, whatever you said to him." A buzzer went off.

„Oops, got to go. Late to class." Adam said.

„Me too!" Leo ran out after him.

„And I just got a text from Donald." Douglass said. „It's not official or anything, but we may be looking at our newest team member."

„All right!" Bree said. „We could use another girl on the team. We need a party!" And she ran out already texting away on her phone.

„Don't forget, I want a clown at the party!" Douglass shouted running after her. The only person left was Chase. We sat in awkward silence for a minute.

„So, how'd you feel?" Chase asked.

„Great." Atlanta made a face, being sarcastic.

„Noone's ever been able to do what you just did." He said.

„What do you mean with the plane or Spike?" Chase looked a little embarassed about his alter ego.

„Both. I was kind of hopig you would stick around, be part of the team?" On an impulse Atlanta tapped into his file and thought her answer to him. _Yes._ Before she knew what he was doing his arms were wrapped around her in a tight hug and then Chase was gone. Atlanta could still feel him in her mind, blushing. She smiled and pulled on the uniform that was hung over the chair. It was good to be home.


End file.
